In the typical multi-pane fabrication process glass panes will be moved to an assembly area. The glass panes will be joined with sealing methods and then moved to other assembly areas where frames are affixed. The frames typically have formed at the frame perimeter an outwardly extending nail fin. Sliding glass door units comprise large panels which may not have outwardly extending nail fins but rather, at each side of the door units there are generally opposing channels at the exterior and interior of the door unit frame. Framed and unframed multi-pane units are heavy and awkward in handling and moving. Sheet metal panels are frequently moved within sheet-metal shops between fabrication stations. Other industries employ heavy and difficult to move panels.
OSHA, NIOSH and other governmental and safety Departments of Labor and Industry note back injuries and identify two contributing factors including twisting (asymmetry) and the quality of the worker's grip on the load (coupling). The device disclosed herein allows the worker to lessen twisting and to increase the effective hold or grip on the load lifting device thereby increasing the quality of the grip on the load. The device of this invention is a device to grasp, lift and move panels.
The patents and publications referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.